Innocence
by Madam Octa
Summary: DISCONTINUED Taichi has been forced to dress as a girl since he was little, and now a very perverted priest, Yamato, might have discovered his true identity. What is Taichi going to do now? [ TAITO ]
1. Our first talk

Not very long ago existed this tiny little village where all its inhabitants lived happily, one day after the other. It was also a very religious village, since no technology had yet reached the place. Even if it had, the technology of that time would be nothing compared to what we have today.  
  
In that village, all those devoted to God were admired by all the other villagers. Not only because of all the wonderful prayers they did, bringing fortune and a good harvest to people. All that adoration was due to the existence of the high priest, the savior of the village. He had immense powers, not only curative and protective, but also of attack.  
  
The high priest was a wonderful person. Each and every villager believed that blindly, without really knowing much of that priest's past, and also present. The man wasn't so much of a wonderful person as they thought. Nor had he such amazing powers as he had claimed and demonstrated. Or at least that was what a young boy in that village believed.  
  
"A fake, that's what that priest is." He complained to his mother, while helping her cook dinner. "He is trying to trick us all into giving in our lands and food to him, that's what he's doing."  
  
"Taichi!" exclaimed the boy's mother. "Don't say such things about the priest, he is a very nice man who had done a lot for us."  
  
Taichi shook his head. "I can remember nothing. Plus, we have no idea where he came from. Or what brought him to this village."  
  
"God sent him to us, Taichi. His past is none of our business. Mind your own problems, like your father's health." His mother insisted.  
  
"He should at least be sincere enough to let us know a little about him. We keep no secrets from the other villagers, now, do we?" Taichi smirked, thinking he had beaten his mother finally. He was very wrong, and had forgotten about his own biggest secret.  
  
"We all have secrets, son. And the one we both keep is one of the most horrible secrets anyone could keep. I have apologized many times to God, but this lie must be told." She said.  
  
Taichi blushed furiously. "I don't remember asking God to be born a boy instead of a girl, mother. I don't remember ask _you_ to tell people I am a girl either."  
  
Taichi's mother had raised him like a girl to prevent him from doing any sort of hard work, and being able to help her with cooking and other house works, since they already had another male son, Hikaru.  
  
The younger brother had been very lucky, because even though he had reached a so-called "puberty", at the age of 14, his voice hadn't changed a bit and his face was still of a quite beautiful girl.  
  
Taichi wore a pink dress he had made himself. While he was cooking, Taichi were a white apron to keep his dress clean. He would hate to have to wash it again that week.  
  
"You know what, Taichi?" his mother suddenly spoke. "Maybe you should go see the priest."  
  
"Why is that, mother?" Taichi asked, suspiciously, and stopped chopping some vegetables.  
  
"You should go see if he's such a bad person as you think he is. And ask him to come see your father; perhaps the priest can cure his illness. Your father is one of the most hard working man of this village. If he dies, God knows what might happen to us all!"  
  
"I'm not speaking to that man! No way!" Taichi complained, punching hard the table he was chopping the vegetables on.  
  
Even though Taichi complained, whined, shouted, cried and even threatened telling the truth about his gender, it was not enough to convince his mother he shouldn't go see the priest. Not that Taichi was scared of the priest's powers if he dared saying anything, he just didn't like to be around him a lot. Something seemed wrong when the priest was around him. Taichi was suddenly extremely embarrassed and could not say a word; no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Due to Taichi's extremely odd behavior around the priest whenever he was addressed to by the man (which, weirdly, happened quite often), the villagers gossiped about some sort of "love" going on between Taichi and the priest. They did not know, however, that Taichi was male and very sure of his sexuality. So that was truth, the first thing he wanted to do when he reached adulthood was to leave the God-forsaken village for good.  
  
Taichi did not enjoy dressing up like a girl. Besides not having to do any hard work, there were no other benefits about being a "female". If he ever tried making friends with other girls just to get to shower together, his mother would always stop him right away. She thought it was compromising to his identity, for she was very aware of what rested between her son's legs. And no clothing (or shaving) would be able to hide -that-.  
  
Not much time later, Taichi was standing at the church's doorstep. He raised his hand to knock on the door and stopped. Why was he so nervous about going into that church? He had no feelings for the priest, no matter what the gossips were. If that was true, then what were those feelings all about? Fear? Insecurity of his beliefs?  
  
Before Taichi could wonder anymore about it, he felt a large, warm hand rest on his shoulder and turn him around slightly.  
  
"Taichi, what a pleasant surprise!" Taichi stared at the man standing in front of him and felt his stomach empty and his mouth dry. No words were coming out of there, that was for sure. "What brings you here?"  
  
The priest was, nonetheless, very handsome. That was what made him even more heavenly, with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very tall and had the nicest smile anyone would ever see on earth.  
  
What was the priest's name again...?  
  
"Mr. P-Priest!!" stuttered Taichi, trying to hide a mysterious and inexplicable blush appearing on his face.  
  
"Please, Taichi! You know you can call me Yamato." Yamato smiled brightly.  
  
Yamato Ishida, that was his name. Sounded quite Japanese, even though his eyes and physical structure seemed anything but Japanese.  
  
Taichi was sure that smile on the priest's face wasn't completely friendly. In fact, it was very far from friendly. It was bright and beautiful, indeed, but it was mostly seductive. And, without realizing, Taichi was falling right in Yamato's trap. He was letting himself be carried away by that beautiful smile. His beliefs regarding the priest were nowhere in his mind to be remembered, Taichi couldn't even remember why he hated the priest so much just a few minutes ago.  
  
They entered the church. Yamato grabbed Taichi's tiny teenage hand on his own grown-up one and led the boy to the front of the church. He gestured to Taichi, asking for him to see. Tachi did so, making sure to close his legs tightly and conveniently rest his hands on his lap, so nothing unpleasant showed. Taichi had a lot of experience with that sort of thing.  
  
"What brings you here, Taichi? I never thought such a beautiful _girl_ as you would come to see me all of a sudden?"  
  
Taichi wondered why Yamato had given so much emphasis to the word "girl"? Could it be his identity had been exposed? No, no one knew his secret. Not even his brother and his father.  
  
"Mother told me to come see you..." That was all Taichi managed to pull together that moment. The priest Yamato made him more and more uncomfortable every second. No matter how hard he tried to pretend he felt nothing, the truth was he felt a lot. Taichi felt too much, in fact. A little too much for a _male_ to feel about another _male_.  
  
"Oh, yes. I heard your father was sick, that's a very unpleasant sight." Yamato commented, carefully, and conveniently, placing his hand on Taichi's shoulder.  
  
Why did the priest's words seem to fake? Why did he seem to only be paying so much attention to Taichi because he thought Taichi was girl and felt attracted to 'her'? For some reason, Taichi felt extremely mad about that. He wanted, somehow, the priest to like him for what he was, a young boy. Even if the feelings were anything else but love, it was all right. He just wanted to be seen for what he really was.  
  
"Priest..." Taichi called shyly.  
  
"Yamato..." The priest added, happily.  
  
"Yamato..." Taichi corrected himself quickly. "Could you please come look after my father later, please?" Taichi asked in the most polite way possible, even exaggerating by using 'please' twice in the very same sentence.  
  
"Of course I will, Taichi. It's my job to help people of this village." Yamato said, with a little grin.  
  
"Thank you, Yamato."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Taichi got up quickly and was making his way out of the church as fast as possible when Yamato called his name one last time. Taichi turned around quickly, with an even more intense blush on his face.  
  
"What a beautiful dress you are wearing today. Have you made it yourself?" Yamato asked, smiling. Taichi nodded quickly. "I thought so. Only a beautiful_ girl_ such as yourself would be able to sew something that fits so nicely a beautiful _female body_, no?"  
  
Taichi's eyes widened. Could it be priest Yamato knew the truth? Without another word he turned around and started running as fast as he could, never looking back.  
  
What that priest had in mind was still a mystery for Taichi. But something told him he would soon find out, and he wouldn't like it a bit.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, this is quite good for a first chapter, don't you think? I have no idea exactly where this idea came from, or where exactly this is going (even though I have the plot pretty much already done in my mind). But I do know where I got the cross dressing little boy from, I think. Does the name Bridget sound any familiar to the most perverted yaoi fans? - Hehe.  
  
I better go write the second chapter soon or I might never get to continue this! Nooo!! runs off to write more  
  
Please leave a review, if possible, and let me know what you think so far. Any idea for the insertion of other characters is always appreciated. - Keep in mind that "Hikaru" is already scheduled to appear in the next couple of chapters. 


	2. Our secrets

Later that evening, Taichi was having a very modest dinner with his mother and father. They didn't have much food, for his father was sick and Hikaru was away selling some of their products in another town.  
  
They were all concentrated in their plates full of vegetable soup when Taichi heard a hard knock on the door. He got up, already expecting someone very unpleasant to appear. And wasn't he right? Yamato was standing on the doorway when he opened the door.  
  
"I'm not interrupting, I hope?" Yamato asked, with his usual sweet smile.  
  
Taichi's mother jumped quickly from he chair and ran to the door. Staring at the man almost one foot taller than herself, she bowed down as much as possible, almost hitting her head on the open door.  
  
"Welcome to our home, Priest Yamato!" she greeted.  
  
"No, no, Mrs. Yagami! Please, you don't have to be so formal with me. After all..." Yamato shot Taichi another one of his usual glares, the one only the cross-dresser knew about, the priest's other side. "We are all like family!"  
  
Taichi wondered if he had been such a 'bad boy' when he was younger. Had him done so many horrible things before? Had him tried use his disguise to be closer to girl and watch them shower? Had him not helped his mother enough? Had he not prayed enough? Because it sure seemed like God was trying to punish him that moment, sending him such a marvelous priest to watch over him.  
  
"Oh, Priest Yamato! Thank you so much for coming here! My husband needs your help or he might never be able to work again!" Taichi's mother was trying her best, it seemed, to make her eyes as teary as possible.  
  
"Do not worry, Mrs. Yagami. I can help your husband." Yamato said, nodding his head slowly. "But... there is something I'd like to ask you as, how should I call his... a reward?"  
  
"Anything, priest!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
  
"I would like to have your daughter, Taichi, to be my wife."  
  
A deep silence filled the room. All that could be heard was breathing, and probably Taichi's accelerated pulse as well. It felt like his heart was about to come out of his throat in nervousness.  
  
"You want... Taichi?" his mother repeated, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Yes. If that is not too much to ask for, Mrs. Yagami." Yamato was obviously doing his best to keep an irresistible look on his face, not even Taichi could beat him when he did that.  
  
"We'll think about it, priest." Taichi's mother answered. A quite not so pleased look appeared in Yamato's face. But he quickly replaced it with a very sweet smile.  
  
"Very well. I shall wait." He said, walking out of the door. "Thank you for even taking his proposal in consideration, Mrs. Yagami."  
  
"No problem at all, priest."  
  
Taichi closed the door furiously and as soon as he made sure the priest was far enough from their house, he turned to his mother and shot her his most threatening look.  
  
"How could you say we'd think about it, mother?!" Taichi asked, shaking his head nervously from side to side. "Did you even consider asking me what I thought about all this?"  
  
"I thought your father's health meant more to you than a marriage!" she shouted back, pointing her inner finger to Taichi's face.  
  
"Of course it means more than marriage to me! There's just a little problem that might be a little troublesome, if you haven't realized yet – I'm a boy, mother!" Taichi shouted just as loud as his mother had earlier. "And it is all your fault for being so selfish and wanting to share house work with someone else!"  
  
Taichi's mother shook her head in disagreement and opened her mouth to argue back, though no words came out of her mouth. She shook her head again, trying to make up for the loss of words. It was not enough, however, to Taichi.  
  
"'Thought so." He shot a last menacing glare.  
  
He opened the door and walked out.  
  
It was hard to believe how his mother could do something like that. But he understood his mother's pain. It must have been hard to see her husband like that.  
  
"Keep yourself together..." Taichi repeated to himself as he tried to control very stubborn tears appearing in his eyes.  
  
He wanted his father to get better. And if his only choice was to sell himself to that man, than that was what he had to do. Unless he could change the priest's mind, of course. But how could he do that? The man had to lose interest in Taichi. What would possibly turn the man off that much?  
  
Suddenly an idea crossed Taichi's mind. His eyes widened and he grinned mischievously, clapping his hands together. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier..?  
  
The sun was rising when Taichi left his house with a gigantic box filled with the most delicious dishes he could cook. He had spent the night chopping vegetables, cooking meat and baking bread. After all, his apologies should have to seem convincing enough if he wanted to trick that priest. Yamato was undoubtedly perverted, though far from stupid.  
  
Taichi dragged the box with him to the church. His arms weren't strong like an average boy's. He had never done any sort of rough activity beside housework.  
  
The boy knocked on the church's tall willow door and soon it was already opening itself conveniently. Taichi dragged his box into the church and sat on the last bench.  
  
"Priest Yamato!" he called as loud as possible. He had no time to lose.  
  
Taichi had no time to wonder where he was, nor he could make up a reason to leave that place and forget about the very troublesome business he had to solve. Someone was already sitting beside him, with a wide smile across his face.  
  
"Taichi! What brings you here... my dear?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I ought to talk to you, priest Yamato. It's about... the marriage." Taichi said, pulling the box closer to his feet.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I have it all planned already." Yamato explained, with a laugh.  
  
"No, no! We are not getting married. And I'm here to make sure of that." Taichi got up before the priest could lay a hand on his bare shoulder and opened the box. "I brought all this food to prove my regret when I say this. But we cannot get married."  
  
"And... why is that?" Yamato asked, his face contorted in a fake worried expression.  
  
"There are many reasons. The main reason is my deep, remarkable, noticeable and unalterable hatred toward you." He amazingly shorter boy pointed out, with a very serious expression.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, dear, but hatred is just not enough to change this situation." He priest added.  
  
"That's not all." Taichi shouted, to the priest's surprise. The boy took off his dress quickly and tried his best to stand still and avoid blushing. "I'm also a boy."  
  
Taichi had been imagining the priest's reaction to his revelation. After all, it's not everyday you see a boy strip off in front of a priest like that. Especially not a boy who everyone thought was a beautiful girl. But Yamato showed no surprise at all.  
  
"So?" Yamato asked coldly. "I never thought you were a girl in the first place."  
  
"You... didn't?" Taichi asked, pulling his dress back on. "Then why are you asking me to get married with you? You'd never be able to do anything to me, and I know very well that's what you mean to do to me."  
  
Yamato smirked and got up, moving closer to Taichi. He pulled the boy's dress up and then let his hand slightly touch Taichi's very sensitive area.  
  
"You pervert!!" Taichi shouted, jumping back so the priest's hand wouldn't touch any part of him, especially not that one in particular. "You freak!"  
  
"Oh, no, no, Taichi. I'm not the only pervert or freak in this room, now am I?" Yamato asked, pointing down to a very suspicious bulge forming in front of Taichi's dress.  
  
"Yes, of course! What did you think would happen if you or anyone touched -that-?!" Taichi crossed his arms over his chest. "You're worse than I thought."  
  
"No, Taichi, I'm just as horrible as you thought many times before. You cursed me everyday before you went to sleep... if you don't still do." Yamato smiled like usual. "You humans are so silly when it comes to death, no?"  
  
"What you mean by humans?" Taichi asked, raising one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Now, let's keep some secrets for after our marriage, shall we?" the priest winked and grabbed Taichi by his wrist, taking him out of the church.  
  
"What?! I'm not marrying you!!" Taichi shouted, trying to punch Yamato's chest. The priest grabbed the boy's fist without any apparent effort.  
  
"Taichi, love, this is not a matter of you choice, you see." Yamato explained, shaking his head from side to side. "Besides, this is not even about your father's health any longer. It's not about your little secret either, Taichi. This is about the safety of hundreds of people from this town, from this country and from this world as well."  
  
Taichi's eyes widened.  
  
"I know what you are!" Taichi lift his inner finger from the hand Yamato was holding. "You..."  
  
Yamato lowered his head and kissed Taichi's lips without letting go of his hand. Yamato smiled and licked Taichi's upper lip.  
  
"Knowing what I am does not help, Taichi. Now go to sleep, we'll talk about that later." He muttered.  
  
Before Taichi could do anything else, everything was black. He had lost consciousness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Well... not exactly how I had planned this part... but it is good nonetheless. -  
  
Any guesses of who is Yamato-sama? Anyone? No?  
  
Let me give a hint: it's not who you think he is! He's not even WHAT you think he is. 0  
  
Many surprises on the next chapter! I assure it'll be a really nice one. Quite lime-ish, but still sweet... and revealing. ; 


	3. Our private moment

Everything around Taichi was pure white. There wasn't a single spot of a different color. He covered his eyes with his hands, feeling a little dizzy from all that white. He tried to find some thing to hold on to, but nothing seemed to be available.

Taichi fell on the ground, his knees too weak to stand the rest of his body. He uncovered his eyes slowly and let them get used to the brightness of all that white.

It would also be a very silent place, if it weren't for the audible footsteps coming towards Taichi. He turned quickly to the side and saw a tall figure with just as white clothes.

Taichi squeezed his eyes and forced himself to recognize who was standing in front of him. He could tell it was a man with blond hair, but his features were impossible to see.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked, almost whispering. His voice was hardly coming out of his throat, like he hadn't spoken in ages.

The man did not answer. He kneeled in front of Taichi and cupped one of the boy's cheeks with his hand. Taichi furiously pushed the man's hand away and dragged himself farther.

"Who are you?!" Taichi spoke as loud as he could; yet nothing but a whisper came out.

"Why are you so scared?" the man asked. His voice was calm and peaceful. He got up, approached Taichi and kneeled back beside the boy. "Why?"

Taichi opened his mouth to speak, but this time not even a whisper came out.

"I mean you no harm, my love." The man said, hugging Taichi and holding the boy against his chest. "I want what is best to you. Can't you see that?"

For some reason, all that white and silence made Taichi no good. He felt dizzy and the man's voice only made things seem more confusing. He could not understand what was going on around him. All Taichi could tell were the feelings the situation made him feel.

He felt serene and safe. The dark brow of his iris filled his eyes and no white was left.

Was he in some sort of hypnotic state?

"Then…" Taichi whispered with all his might. For some reason he could not let go of the insecurity he felt earlier. Not white room or magic could make him forget his safety. "Then why won't you tell me who you are?"

The man's eyes widened and he hugged Taichi closer to his chest.

"Isn't my name enough for you?"  Taichi shook his head negatively. "I'm so sorry, love, but I can't tell you that right now. Would it be of any use, anyway?"

"There would be many…" Taichi whispered, before letting himself fall asleep in the man's arms.

"You are quite a troublesome kid, aren't you?" the man muttered to himself and kissed Taichi's forehead softly.

When Taichi opened his eyes again, he was sitting against a tree behind his house. Beside him sat the box he had filled with food earlier, empty.

He pushed some of his messy light brown hair of his eyes and got up. Before he could do anything else, Taichi felt a pair of arms grabbing him from behind. His immediate reaction was to throw his head back and hope you hit whomever the person was.

"Ouch! Taichi!" a male voice shouted. "Stupid little girl!!"

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru!!" Taichi apologized, recognizing his older brother, Hikaru.

Hikaru's hair was short a lot less messy than Taichi's, which was extremely usual for a man. Hikaru had the perfect male body, with strong arms and legs.

"I've been doing this to you for ages and you never reacted like this." Hikaru complained, rubbing his nose his fingers.

"I'm sorry. I guess… I'm a little jumpy these days." Taichi blushed and looked away. "I'm really sorry, Hikaru."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. What bothers me more is this 'jumpiness' of yours." He answered, grabbing his 'little sister's' hand. "It's because of the wedding, isn't it?"

Taichi nodded, his blush intensifying.

"Don't." Hikaru waved his free hand in the air. "I'm sure priest Yamato is a good man. He won't hurt you."

"You… don't know his true self."

"Don't be silly! Just because you didn't like the man when you first saw him doesn't mean he is actually that bad!" Hikaru protested.

"That man has done me plenty of things!!" Taichi felt it was time for him to let at least his brother know all about Yamato. How he… wait… what had Yamato done? Taichi couldn't remember what happened after he went to the church that morning to give the priest his food and reveal his true sex.

"So? Couldn't come up with anything, sis'?" Hikaru asked, with a giggle.

"I forgot, actually." Taichi explained.

"Yes, naturally." The older Yagami giggle some more and was about to get his little sister inside when a man walked in their direction with a bright smile. "Oh! Priest Yamato!"

Hikaru did not believe Taichi at all until the priest actually appeared. It was clear to see Taichi was extremely afraid of the man when Hikaru felt his 'sister's' hand grab his own tighter and tighter as the man walked towards them.

_Taichi…?_, he thought, watching the expression on his 'sister's' face changing from an almost happy one to an obviously frightened look.

"You must be Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yamato greeted, stretching out his hand for Hikaru to shake. The old Yagami brother, though, ignored the gesture.

"Yes, of course." Hikaru nodded slightly and turned away, still holding his 'sister's' hand on a tight grip.

"I was hoping I could talk to Taichi for a second?" Yamato insisted, his smile not fading away at any point.

"Actually… I have many things to discuss with my sister. It is all very important, and I'm afraid it can't wait." Hikaru explained, giving a little squeeze to Taichi's hand.

"I see…" Yamato's gaze fell upon Taichi. "I'll come back later, then."

The priest turned around and walked away, his blonde hair shining under the midday sun. Hikaru pulled his 'sister' back to the house and closed the door firmly as they both walked in, shooting an apprehensive look to Taichi.

"How can you be so scared of someone like him?" he asked.

"I just don't like being around him. It's like…" Taichi looked away, his eyes focusing on a random spot on the ground. "He's all the time watching me with a weird look… as if planning something."

"Perhaps this marriage is not a good idea after all." Hikaru commented, hugging his 'sister' tightly. "I'll talk to mother. She has to understand not even father's health is worth this."

"But… Hikaru… I…" Taichi looked up to his brother and shook his head. "I have to. The last thing I want is to see my mother suffering."

Taichi broke the hug, turning to his brother with a smile on his face.

"I have to prove I'm strong enough to do this. I'm not a little girl that has to ask for her older brother's protection." He paused and laughed. "I'm not even a little girl!"

"Of course you're not a little girl! You're a woman, Taichi. I understand that." Hikaru said, misunderstanding Taichi's statement. "Sacrificing yourself won't make you a better woman."

"No, no! What I'm trying to say is…" Taichi closed his mouth suddenly. "Well, maybe you're right, Hikaru. But I don't seek any of mother's approval, or father's. All I want is to prove to myself I can be useful to someone."

It would not be a clever idea, Taichi thought, to let his brother know about his gender. It would only make things worse, more complicated and confusing. Keeping it as mere detail would probably make things easier later, if necessary to reveal anything at all.

"If that's what you want I can't stop you." Hikaru said. "It just surprises me how you suddenly changed your opinion."

"I never said I would not marry that man. I said he's horrible, all right. Yet, it's my duty." Taichi smiled. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I'll try." Hikaru nodded, with a little smile. "But if something happens, I won't think twice before beating the hell out of that guy."

Taichi giggle, hugging his brother tightly.

"Don't worry, brother. It'll all be fine."

Taichi thought things could be worked out with simplicity. He would marry the priest and reveal his true identity later. Then he would not have to keep married to Yamato, and would be free to go.

However, something still bothered him.

What had he done to all the food he had prepared? The priest did not seem like he had a clue about his gender, so he probably had not revealed the truth. Or had he?

From the moment Taichi woke up that morning until when Hikaru showed up, there was a big blur in his mind. He had no idea what had happened on that period of time.

That night, while going to bed, Taichi felt weird, as if something was about to happen and he should go to his brother's room and stay there.

If something was going to happen, Taichi presumed, it should happen at once. He could not bear the idea of always be waiting for something.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, without much success.

It was already really late and dark. Most certainly past midnight, judging by how dark it was outside, making it impossible to see very far.

Taichi's bedroom door crept open and the boy heard footsteps coming toward his bed. He kept his eyes shut the best he could, wishing he had stayed with his brother.

A hand brushed some hair off his eyes and then the person laid a kiss on his cheek. Taichi opened his eyes a little and saw his mother's face smiling at him.

"Go back to sleep, I just came to check if you were alright." She said, and he closed his eyes again, pretending to be sleepy.

After that, Taichi was sure he was better with his brother. He sat up just as soon as his mother left and was about to jump out of bed when a cold voice spoke right behind his left ear.

"Surprise!"

Taichi turned around violently to see Yamato sitting on his bed. The priest's silvery blond hair was shiny, the moonlight coming from his bedroom's only window hitting it directly.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" Taichi pulled his bed sheets over his chest.

"Like there was something for you to hide over there." Yamato joked, pushing the sheet from Taichi's hands.

"Well, one day there'll be!" Taichi answered, flushing.

"No, there won't." Yamato raised a finger and moved it from side to side. Moving his finger towards Taichi's face, the priest poke the boy's nose lightly. "Silly you! I know just very well what you are, boy!"

"Oh." He rolled his eyes. "Then why getting married to someone who cannot have your children of anything? Let's forget all about it, right?"

Yamato shook his head, with a sweet smile on his lips.

"No, no, Taichi! I'm not interest on children, as I cannot have any." The priest explained, his beautiful blue eyes focusing completely on Taichi, never moving. "I happened to take a liking to you."

"You're just perverted, that's all." Taichi shot back, a malicious little grin appearing on his lips.

"Well, not just that, you see." Yamato smiled widely. "You can see right through my disguise. That fascinates me. If you have the power to see who I really am without realizing you're using your inner strength, then who knows what might happen when you do?"

"Is that… something I should be happy about?" Taichi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, no, I'm not allowing you to use your power, it's too great for such a small child like you to handle. You could even die." The priest moved closer to Taichi, laying a finger on his neck, and running it down until Taichi's right nipple. "I'm having you as my… apprentice."

"What if I don't want to be your 'apprentice'?" Taichi crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't have a choice." Yamato smiled, moving his fingers in circles around the boy's nipple, conveniently brushing his finger now and then over it. Taichi felt a surprising chill running down his spine. "Besides, we can do a lot together."

Taichi tried to run, but Yamato instantaneously grabbed the boy's arm.

"I took a liking to you, and you were attracted to me since the first time you laid eyes upon me. Let's enjoy our little 'bond', shall we?" Yamato pinned Taichi down on the bed with his hands.

Yamato pressed his lips against Taichi's, his tongue making its way in by force. Taichi tried to break free from the man's grasp, but Yamato was too strong for him. He would press his lips more and add further exploring of Taichi's mouth with his tongue.

He let go of one of Taichi's hands to pull the boy's small nightshirt off. For some reason, though, Taichi still could not move his hand. Like it had been held back by some sort of… magic?

Yamato licked Taichi's lips one last time and moved down to kiss the boy's neck, slowly moving lower and lower until he was staring at he boy's nipples. He nibbled the left one lightly, enough to make Taichi arch his back slightly and try to move.

"Shhh! Calm down and don't hold back. No one can hear or see you, don't worry." Yamato whispered, moving down even more to lick the boy's stomach. "Don't worry…"

The priest finally reached his destination:.

"Look how cute you are!" Yamato laughed, grabbing it with his hand. "And it's already quite stiff, is it not? What a naughty boy you are, Taichi."

Yamato started slowly to stroke Taichi slowly, a smile on his face.

"Ahhh, noo!" Taichi moaned, trying to move his arms, but it was all useless. "Please stop!"

"What a naughty little boy, eh? Asking me to stop but already this hard and… heh… slippery. My, my…" Yamato laughed, stopping his hand. "There, stopped."

Taichi looked around, his face flushed and his eyes teary. The priest had done what he asked him to, but…

"Oh, you want me to continue, do you?" Yamato whispered in Taichi's ear. The boy opened his mouth slowly.

"Y-yes…" he murmured, almost inaudibly.

"What? I didn't hear you…" the priest grinned.

Taichi murmured a low 'yes' once more.

"Where are your manners, huh? Say 'please'." Yamato whispered, laughing in delight.

"P-Please continue!" Taichi shouted, his face flushing even more.

Yamato smiled and started stroking again, his tongue licking the tip of Taichi's barely developed member now and then, Taichi moaning loudly every time.

Before anything else could be done, Taichi heard someone knocking on the door.

"Taichi? Are you alright?" his brother's voice called. "Taichi?"

Yamato stopped abruptly his movements.

"We're not over yet, luv." Yamato whispered in Taichis ear, with a little laugh when he finished his sentence. "I'll be right back to claim you as my wife soon enough."

The priest disappeared just as fast and mysteriously as he had appeared. The door burst open a second later, and Hikaru ran inside.

"Taichi!" he yelled, hugging his little 'sister' against his chest. "Are you alright?!"

Taichi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Should he tell Hikaru what had happened? That would only make things worse. Besides, he could handle that himself.

"I'm fine, brother. Just had a nightmare."

Truth was, Taichi could not handle all that himself. He was scared, more than had ever been in his entire life. He wanted all that end.

Though, on the other hand… he was almost enjoying the whole thing.

Was that bad?

-------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry this took me so long to finish. I just didn't have much time to finish the chapter. I had it all ready; I just needed the right ending. I'd be just awful if I made something up and destroyed the entire plot.

I hope the wait was worth it, even if the chapter is not very long. ;D


	4. Our acceptance

Taichi slept the rest of the night on his brother's bed. He felt that Hikaru was still suspicious about what had happened in the previous night and did not want to take any risks.

He rolled over his stomach and pressed his head against his pillow.

What the hell was wrong with his feelings, after all? That was the only thing circling around Taichi's head in that moment.

Something told him he should hate that priest with all his might… but he just could not. He remembered Yamato and he would instantaneously flush. It was almost as if Taichi was… in love? Could it be?

In the next morning Taichi woke up a lot after his brother and parents, when he went to the kitchen for breakfast they were all settled down already, eating.

Taichi bowed slightly and sat with them. He got half piece of bread and some butter, concentrating completely on his tasks so he wouldn't think of anything (or anyone) else.

Stupid priest, Taichi thought, was probably laughing by now, so proud of what he had done.

Even though Taichi hadn't liked at all how that act was performed, the results had been… satisfying. Better than he could have ever thought.

"Taichi, dear?" his mother suddenly spoke.

"Y-Yes?" Taichi answered quickly, emerging from his private thoughts with his cheeks flushed.

"Have you decided whether you are marrying priest Yamato or not?" she avoided her own son's gaze, too afraid of influencing on his decision, even though she hoped he would accept the proposal.

"Yes, I have." Taichi nodded confidently.

"You won't accept." Hikaru interrupted, without bothering looking away from his own food.

"That's up to your sister, not you!" harshly added Taichi's mother.

"Don't worry, mother." Taichi said. "I know I made the right decision. For that reason, I'm leaving right now to go tell him that."

Taichi got up from his chair briskly and smiled, walking to the door ignoring his unfinished meal on his plate. Hikaru called him several times, but Taichi ignored him completely.

"I have to tell my decision. I can't wait anymore." Taichi said simply and left, leaving Hikaru behind with an anxious look on his face and his mother with a proud smile.

Taichi did not know why he was doing that. Something just told him he should go look for Yamato right away and tell him he did not want to marry him, especially not after what the priest had done to him the night before.

Taichi felt so powerless and unprotected around that man. He felt even worse for letting someone as horrid as Yamato control his life. It was about time he told exactly how he felt to Mr. Perverted Priest.

Even though Taichi knew that sounded terribly childish, it had to be done.

He arrived at the church's back door and raised his hand to knock on the door, when he heard voices inside. Taichi pressed his ear against the thin wooden door and listened carefully.

Yamato ran his hand over his forehead and wiped off the sweat, holding his chest with his other hand, trying to make breathing easier.

He should not be doing those things to that little boy and _they _new it, and _they _were punishing him for his despicable behavior.

Yamato closed his eyes and took the deepest breath he could, which, in his conditions, wasn't much.

"How dare you?" asked a feminine voice coming from behind him. Yamato smirked.

"What have I done this time, sweetheart?" he turned around, straightening up the best he could.

"Don't call me that." She said, rolling her eyes. "The name is Sora. Mistress Sora to you, trash."

"Oh, don't call me trash! I hurt me so." Yamato begged sarcastically as the girl walked around the room with her arms crossed.

Sora had short red hair and a very severe look. She wore nothing else but a plain white dress made of a very thin material, almost see-through. Even though her feet were bare and she was walking all around the rather dusty room, her feet would remain impeccable.

"Cut the crap, trash." She said, approaching Yamato to grab the man's shirt and lift him several inches from the ground. "Do you realize what you are doing?"

"No, no I don't." Yamato admitted, shaking his head innocently.

Sora didn't seem convinced. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth a little, only enough to let out a sigh.

"I will no longer tolerate your inconvenient behavior. You were sent here to take care of people, not to hurt them. Specially not a child, you useless piece of trash!" Sora shouted, letting go of Yamato's shirt and crossing her arms again. "You have caused enough trouble! You should be paying for your debt here, not accumulating more."

"If you paid close attention to what was going on there last night you would have seen that Taichi was actually having a really good time!" Yamato rolled his eyes. "You never pay attention to me. How can you call yourself a supervisor?"

"I don't call myself a supervisor because I am _not _one." Sora walked to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. "And that little boy wasn't having a 'good time', he was being molested by _you_!"

Yamato sighed, sitting on a chair behind him and unbuttoning his white shirt, exposing a perfect, muscular torso very conveniently.

"Don't bother wasting your charm on me." Sora said, coldly. "I'm not like those humans, easily influenced by a pretty piece of skin."

"If you are so superior as you claim, Sora, why are you going through the door?" Yamato raised an eyebrow confusedly

For the first time Sora had walked in that room, she smiled. Her teeth were white and perfect, just like everything else.

"Because it's so much more dramatic opening the door and then disappearing into the blue sky." She said playfully.

"You melodramatic angel…" Yamato said, grinning. Sora waved goodbye and disappeared into thin air without opening the door at all.

Taichi couldn't believe what he was hearing! Angel? Could it be that priest Yamato had something to do with heaven just as he claimed to the other villagers? Even though Taichi believed he was right, asking the priest was absolutely out of question. He couldn't risk being _used_ yet again.

Taichi turned his back to the door and was quietly walking away, hoping that he would not be heard or seen. Taichi suddenly froze, he was too late.

"Come on in, Taichi." He heard Yamato's voice call. The boy turned around and took a deep breath. He headed to the door again and opened it slowly.

"E-Excuse me…" Taichi whispered, closing the door behind him as he walked into the room.

Yamato was still sitting on a chair with his shirt open and a smug look on his face. Taichi bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, priest. But my mother told me to come and let you know of my final decision." Taichi explained at once, hoping that the conversation would last less time if he hurried his explanations and politeness.

Yamato got up from his chair in a charming, graceful way, throwing his hips forth and then straightening up slowly. He moved closer to Taichi and ran a finger down the boy's jugular.

"Before you say anything, Taichi…" Yamato looked down to the much shorter boy with a little smile, slowly caressing Taichi's left cheek with the back of his hand. "Taichi, my love… I think this may not-"

Taichi closed his eyes and interrupted.

"I accept." He said.

If Taichi had his eyes open, he would have seen Yamato's jaw drop, as he tried to say something but ended up stuttering nonsense.

"You do, don't you?" the priest finally said, clearing his throat and pulling himself back together. "Right, of course."

"I don't see why you're so surprised." Taichi said innocently. "You were so convinced that I was meant to be yours. After all, you made that very clear just last night, didn't you, priest?"

Taichi was having the time of his life, watching Yamato constantly running his fingers on his shiny blond hair with an incredulous look on his face. He seemed so very uncomfortable, and Taichi just loved it.

Having to spend the rest of his life with that man probably wasn't worth so little, but Taichi wasn't really thinking ahead on that moment. He was simply enjoying that fact that the priest had been just instructed not to get near him ever again… exactly at the same time Taichi was accepting himself as the man's "legal sex-toy".

"Taichi you little… slut." Yamato shook his head, pretending to not approve the boy's behavior. "You crave for more of that little fun time we had together last night, don't you? How very naughty of you."

Taichi covered his eyes with his hands and peeked between his fingers, with a little grin on his face.

"Oh no, don't say those things, priest. I just wanted to see if I could get you a dilemma." Taichi explained innocently. Yamato grinned even more.

"So you heard what my little 'friend' told me just now." Yamato grabbed Taichi's chin and approached his face. "You are naughtier than I thought, my love." He said, licking Taichi's lips seductively.

He turned around and walked towards a second door on the room, the one that lead into his bedroom. Yamato waved his hand up in the air.

"You got lucky this time. No memory erase." The priest shook his index finger slowly. "Knowing a few things about me may be good for you from now on."

Taichi watched Yamato close the door behind him and bury himself in his bedroom. Just as the door closed, the boy left as well, feeling a little bit better than he had that morning, yet worried about what was about to come.

Yamato sighed loudly, smashing his fist against the rocky wall of his bedroom. He hated angels, always had. Especially the Archangels, horrible, heartless angels that guys were.

The 'man' threw himself on his bed and covered his face with his hand and long fingers. That boy had really left Yamato with a great dilemma to deal with. That only made him like that little brat even more, though. He couldn't feel any anger for Taichi; he had no fault whatsoever.

However, Yamato's "dilemma" didn't last long. He realized that, if he liked the boy so much and hated the Archangels… why not simply continuing with his plan? That was so obvious.

Yamato wasn't mistaken, it was obvious indeed. Obvious, but not simple.

Taichi thought Yamato decided to forget about him, because he didn't hear about the priest for a full week. No one saw him anymore, actually. Some said he had left on a trip to save some damned souls in a faraway land, but Taichi doubted.

Even though Yamato had disappeared, he seemed to have kept his word about saving Taichi's father. The old man had gotten at least ten years younger on a single night.

Taichi was watching his father work on the crops that morning. He was sitting under his favorite tree, the one he always picked when the need to think appeared. And Taichi sure needed to think.

No ideas or helpful thoughts popped up, though.

"I'll go with your mother and brother to town so we can sell some of the vegetables." Taichi's father explained, with great enthusiasm. "You don't have to work, just cook us some dinner." He smiled and ruffled Taichi's hair, as if thanking his "daughter" for the sacrifice "she" had done.

Taichi nodded and waved goodbye to his family before returning to his apple tree. He closed his eyes and felt the warm summer breeze and relaxed, forgetting about angels, priests and weddings for a moment, and remembering his childhood when he used to play with his friends without having to worry about "grown up things".

Taichi felt a hand touching his face and the breeze was suddenly blocked. He opened his eyes and caught sight of Yamato's bright blue eyes gazing right into his. The man was inches away from Taichi's face, smiling.

"Missed me?" he asked. Taichi shook his head. "I know you did."

Yamato pressed his lips against Taichi's and remained there for a moment without doing anything, just feeling the younger boy's lips against his.

Kissing seemed awfully weird for Taichi. He didn't think it was very pleasurable having his lips brushed against someone else's. But, for some reason, it felt amazing when that "someone else" was Yamato.

At the same time, that feeling was completely wrong, unlikely and terribly disgusting. He couldn't resist, though.

Taichi parted his lips and let the older man's tongue slip into his mouth and doing whatever he wanted that way. A chill ran down Taichi's spine as he felt Yamato's hand sliding up his leg and under his dress, lifting it up to the boy's waist.

Taichi thought about breaking away, but his body wasn't under his control anymore.

Yamato broke the kiss himself and smiled.

"Everything is ready for our wedding." He said.

"So that's why you were gone for a week? You were arranging things for the wedding?" Taichi raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. What did you think?" Yamato asked innocently. "I wouldn't have gone to have visit God now, would I?"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "After what I've heard, I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well, I don't have much of a good reputation with God." Yamato shuddered and kissed Taichi again, this time letting his hand slid further and further down the boy's stomach, slowly approaching an area Yamato was especially fond of.

A cracking noise startled Taichi. He opened his eyes and tried to free himself from the man's grasp. Being caught doing something so inappropriate certainly was not in his plans.

"You perverted little monster." Taichi heard a voice filled with disdain say. "Shame on you! He's a few hundred years younger than you, is he not?"

Yamato moved to the side so he would sit beside Taichi.

There was a boy standing in front of them. He probably wasn't much older than Taichi himself, but he had such a mischievous look on his face that made it hard to believe he actually was just that young and pure.

The boy's hair was very similar to Taichi's, spiky and chocolate brown. They were very much alike, actually. Same height, same weight, they could be considered "long lost brothers." There was just one thing that could tell them apart: wings.

"Am I too early for the wedding?" the boy asked, scratching his chin.

"A week early, Daisuke." Yamato rolled his eyes and waved his hand, making the boy's wings disappear.

"Ahhh, don't!" Daisuke whined, moving closer and grabbing Yamato's cheeks with his hands and pulling on them. "Make my wings grow back! They're small, but I'm proud of them!"

Taichi covered his mouth with his hand to muffle a little laugh. Yamato noticed and smacked Daisuke hard on the hand, making the boy cry and sit on the ground with them.

"You're so mean, Yamato!" Daisuke complained, massaging his head.

Taichi watched Yamato drifting to a much sulkier mood. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, as if trying to control himself. Finally, the priest, or whoever he was, turned to Daisuke and spoke in an almost too calm tone.

"You are a week early. Go back. Return on the right day."

Daisuke looked around, thoughtful. He was blinking really quickly and always keeping his hands busy with something, seeming anxious about something.

"Why are you so… nervous?" Taichi asked without thinking.

"I'm not nervous. No, I'm not. Do I look nervous to you? Because I'm certainly not nervous. No, no. Definitely not nervous." Daisuke leaned forward and grabbed Taichi by the front of his dress. His eyes widened and he grinned. "Do I look nervous to you?"

Before Taichi could have any reactions, Daisuke's head had been pressed to the ground… and left there.

"Don't touch him." Yamato growled. "If you ever try something again…" he moved his pointy finger across his throat. "I'll cut your head off, angel."

Taichi watched Yamato protect him with such ferocity it was almost scary. He almost seemed like someone else right there. Daisuke tried to protest, but he only got his head pressed to the ground again.

Yamato was definitely someone else when mad like that. Taichi could almost see a glimpse of red in his blue eyes.

"Now, now! Calm down!" Taichi tried to interfere, but Yamato only kissed his cheek and told him he didn't want Taichi to spill blood all over his dress.

It was all great until then. Taichi was almost happy with his future "husband" and almost accepting his situation. But Taichi was so overwhelmed with acceptation, that he didn't realize he had really seen a red sparkle in Yamato's eyes.

And that sparkle was just the tip of the iceberg. There was something far more complex behind that pretty blue eyes and shiny blond hair. Because that was no regular priest, as Taichi was already aware of. But he was no regular angel either. In fact, he was no angel, nor demon.

Yamato was a mess, as Taichi would soon find out.

-------------------------------------------------

If I have any excuses for this chapter's lateness? No, I don't. I've been a little busy, that's true... but I suppose it wasn't that much to stop me from writing more. ; It was all pure lack of inspiration… and laziness. I'm so sorry!

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading, enjoying and review my fic. Knowing that people like what I write means the world to me. :) It makes my day whenever I receive reviews (good or bad ones).

So, thanks everyone! :)

And don't forget to leave me a list of Digimon characters you want to appear on the next chapters! I'm accepting all sorts of ideas for their roles too, since not all of them will play such an important part on the story.


	5. Our decision

**Please read!**

It sure has been a while! A long, long while! I'm sorry for not updating anymore, but I had a lot of things going on in my life and writing had to be put aside. Saddest part of all this is, I lost interest in Digimon. If I kept going with this fic no one (myself included) would be pleased with the results. So I'm putting it on hold until I find my love for this anime again.

Until them, here's a piece of what would be the fifth chapter. It's not much, but it is what I managed to come up with before my little "situations".

However, fear not! I'm back in action and you can bet I'll post a lot of really good stuff sooner than you think, just not in the Digimon fandom. :)

* * *

Taichi rolled over his stomach in bed as he wondered why Yamato kept so many secrets from him. He did not mean to sound as a jealous "wife", but he found it extremely odd to have secrets with the one he was marrying. Even if it was a forced marriage, perhaps it could seem like something more acceptable if they could at least have a better (and open) relationship.

He knew, however, that was not going to happen.

In the next morning, Taichi jumped out of bed early to help his mother with the usual chores. He slipped into his light blue dress, the only other piece of decent clothing, and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm-" Taichi started to announce he was up, but stopped, as he saw a tall blonde figure standing in the kitchen. "Yamato?" he asked, pretending sweetness. "What brings you here?"

Inside, Taichi was about to grab a fork and poke the priest's eyes out. He didn't want to spend his last week of freedom with that man! But then again, Taichi thought, his freedom had been long gone. He couldn't even sit by his favorite tree without seeing angels get knocked to the ground and almost killed.

"I came to help my future wife with her chores!" Yamato answered, with a loving smile. He moved closer to the boy and lowered slightly to kiss his forehead. "Now sit down and let me cook."

"That's unlike you." Taichi commented grumpily, sitting on the table, swinging his feet back and forth.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked naturally, revealing the largest piece of meat Taichi had ever seen.

"Oh God!" the boy cried out, jumping off the table. "Why are you being so nice to me? Feeling guilty about all that violence yesterday?" Taichi asked, putting his hands on his waist, slightly hiding his amusement with that much food.

"Oh, that!" Yamato chuckled. "Daisuke is an annoying little angel, he deserved all that." He cut a piece of meat and started to drip all kinds of spices Taichi had never seen before. "And I'm being nice because you'll soon be married to be. I don't want you to have a bad image of me. I'm not as bad as I may seem. Besides…"

Yamato wiped his hand clean with a piece of fabric and approached Taichi, smiling.

"You must get used to fancy food!" Yamato kissed the boy's forehead again.

Taichi cleaned his forehead with the back of his hand and crossed his arms.

"You're lovely, Taichi. Did I ever tell you that before?" Yamato turned around and kept working on his dish, chanting a little tune under his breath that seemed extremely familiar to Taichi.

The boy closed his eyes and concentrated on the tune, how it sounded so delicate and… angelical. And that wasn't just a tune Yamato was singing. There seemed to be words too, but Taichi couldn't understand any of them.

But the song was very familiar, perhaps even a little too familiar.

"You're an angel, aren't you?" Taichi asked suddenly, moving closer and closer as he spoke. "Because that song… it's so…"

Yamato sighed and wiped his hands again. He turned to Taichi with a very serious expression.

"Must I really explain you what I am?"

"If we are getting married, I should at least know _what_ you are!" Yamato just walked to the door and opened it.

"If you're making me those question, then I'm leaving. Keep the meat, and keep the spices. I don't need them." The priest shook his head. "All I want is for you to quit making questions."

"B-but… I want to know who you are!!" Taichi shouted.

"Why? Just give me a good reason why I should tell you who I am!" Yamato shot back. Taichi remained silent. "I thought so." Yamato closed the door behind him and walked away slowly.

Taichi covered his eyes with his hands and slowly slid down to the ground, tears rolling down his face. How could he marry someone with so horrible who couldn't even tell him the truth? He couldn't feel worse. This time, for a change, he wasn't worried about being unhappy after the marriage, but because Yamato was now mad at him.

He uncovered his eyes and felt his jaw drop. Why was him caring so much about that pervert? Could Taichi be… no! The boy shook his head and got up, wiping his eyes. No. He definitely wasn't.

Yamato punched the stoned wall of his room so hard a huge chunk of stone broke and left a hole on the wall. He punched it again with his other hand and left another hole.

"Damn…" he muttered, and then raised his tone, punching on both spots again. "DAMN!"

"Don't be silly, Yamato!" called a voice behind him. The 'priest' turned around.

"Go away, Sora. I have no time for more rules to screw my only chance of having a new life!" Yamato explained, his whole body shaking in fury.

The red headed angel was sitting on the air with her legs and arms crossed. She sighed.

"That boy is asking too much." She said. "Your so called plan was already completely against the rules and it wasn't going to work, now it will turn out as a crime."

Yamato shuddered, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Now you will definitely fall, dear." She added, with some cheerfulness. Sora loved when Yamato got into trouble, it was a lot of fun. "Or even get _exiled_."

But, to her surprise, Yamato remained quiet. Sora's eyes widened and she flew closer to him, touching his face with her light skin.

"You don't care anymore, do you?" Sora asked softly, using her other hand to turn his head toward her. "Could you really like that boy, Yamato?"

The 'priest' was still silent, his eyes focused on the ground and avoiding her gaze. Sora could read minds, like all angels, and he could take the chance.

"Your gaze tells me all." She said, letting go of him. "I do not approve this. It will make things all worse for you and, as your advisor, I must say you should back away right now." Sora shook her head. "However, I know you won't listen to me, because you fell for that boy. Nothing can stop you now… am I right?"

Yamato lowered his head even more. "Yes…" he whispered.

"Very well then. I'll pray for a miracle and, on the wedding day, I'll be here with the judges to see you and give your final judgment."

"Please do so." Yamato said, lifting his head and smiling. "But remember to come with a formal dress. It's quite a fancy wedding, you see."

Sora shook her head. "You're hopeless."

A week passed by quickly and soon there were travelers coming from everywhere for the weeding. The small town was now packed with people.

Not only large groups of rich men with their families and servants, but also some weird, pale people. Villagers assumed them to be from cold counties, since they spoke in a weird language and looked different from what they were used to.

All these people were Yamato's guests for the wedding, and he loved to make that clear to everyone. Bragging about the wedding was his spatiality, while Taichi hid in house to avoid that crowd until the wedding.

"Taichi, dear…" his mother was the one who hated his behavior the most. "Aren't you going to enjoy your wedding? Is that so much of a sacrifice to you?"

"This would be so much easier if he was just a perverted priest who likes little boys too much. But he's not." Taichi told her, without expecting her to understand.

"He's a very powerful priest Taichi, think it that way. He'll protect you from all kinds of danger and will give you a fairly decent life, unlike the one your father and I have." She said, smiling kindly.

"But you're happy mother, I won't be. I'll always be wondering about things and our relationship will be so… tense." Taichi rolled his eyes. "I sound little a woman."

"Don't be silly, just enjoy it." His mother finished, leaving the room to continue her work in the garden.

If she only knew…

* * *

**OFFICIALLY ON HOLD! THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**


End file.
